


bones

by 99centz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99centz/pseuds/99centz
Summary: Killua Zoldyck was twelve years old when he fell in love with Gon Freecss, and his bones haven't been the same since.or: killua visits whale island once more.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	bones

You don't realize you're falling in love with someone until you've already hit the ground. Until your bones break, one by one. Until your body is cramping up in agonizing pain. The pain doesn't stop, and you soon realize that it never will. Slowly but surely, you pick yourself up from off the ground, hoping that your broken bones will mend themself. 

Killua Zoldyck was twelve years old when he fell in love with Gon Freecss, and his bones haven't been the same since. They've gone old and brittle, slowly wearing out, and Killua doesn't know how much he can take until his heart breaks, too. He's never known much about love, but he hadn't quite realized that it could _hurt_ like this. 

When he was younger, Killua thought that his feelings would simply fade away, but he's sixteen now and realizes that his feelings never left, that they were just replaced by something _more._

He turns to look at Gon, who, just like last time, is intently watching the twinkling stars above.

(taking a leap of faith is better than falling endlessly into the abyss.)

Killua slowly opens his mouth, his heart beating fast in his chest, and says the words he wishes he had all those years ago, the words that terrified him as a child - which were, of course, "I love you."

His bones begin to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they kiss kiss fall in love mwah the end  
> this was kind bad but im sleepy so !!!!!!  
> yes . yes I took inspo from the goldfinch . SHhhhhh  
> i hope u liked it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
